Another journey begins
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Severus, pleased to see you." says Lilly. "Lilly..." says Snape. "Where are we?" "I don't think this place's got an actual name, but it's a good place." says Lilly.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Another journey begins**

 **Severus Snape is about to die after Nagini did bite his throat.**

He know he will die and that he can't do anything about it.

As Harry Potter walk over to him, Snape transfer all his memories to Harry and then says with his final breath "Look...at...me."

Harry takes off his glasses and looks Snape in the eyes.

With a smile, Snape slowly lose his strength and die, looking into Harry's eyes which are like those of Lilly, the woman he love, being able to die sort of seeing her eyes one last time.

Only a few seconds later, Snape open his eyes and look around.

The place he is at is a beach somewhere at sunset. He has no idea where he is.

Suddenly a doe walk up next to him and as the doe glow with a pink magic light, it transform into Lilly, the way she looked when she was killed by Lord Voldemort.

"Severus, pleased to see you." says Lilly.

"Lilly..." says Snape. "Where are we?"

"I don't think this place's got an actual name, but it's a good place." says Lilly.

From the shadow out over the sea, a small white ship sail on towards the beach.

On the ship are James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Well, if it isn't the two brothers of sarcasm?" says Snape, his voice going deep and dark, since he does not like James and Sirius, having clear memories of how they used to bully him when they were teens.

"Calm down, man." says James.

"I've not forgotten what you both did all those years ago." says Snape.

"No need to get mad at me." says James. "I expected to be forgiven by now, but seems as if that's not the case."

"Maybe one day I might be able to forgive you, but I see that as rather unlikely. There was a point in my life when I wished to kill you." says Snape.

"I'm well aware of that, but I'd like to recieve your forgiveness. I don't want you to continue to hate me, even here in the afterlife." says James.

"At least the third sarcastic brother's not present here." says Snape.

"You mean Remus?" says Sirius. "He's waiting in the place where this ship will take us."

"Bloody bad luck." says Snape.

"Severus, you bloody have to get used to us being around. You're stuck with us now." says Sirius.

"Oh, man!" says Snape.

"Let's go..." says Lilly with a sweet smile.

Lilly, James and Sirius step aboard the small ship.

"Severus, come with us...please." says Lilly.

Snape can't say 'no' to Lilly so he step onto the ship.

The ship head out onto the sea as the sun goes down and stars appear on the dark sky.

Soon the shadows break apart and reveal a green island.

"Hello, my friends." says Remus Lupin who stand on the shore of the green beautiful paradise-like island.

"And here we have the third sarcastic brother." mumbles Snape.

"Great seeing you as well, Severus. Just as unhappy as always, I can see." says Remus with a smile.

"Don't try to be funny." says Snape.

"Severus, be nice." says Lilly.

"I'll try." says Snape, unable to resist Lilly's voice.

"So this is the afterlife? Not too bad, I must say. I could get used to living here." says Snape as he shake hands with Remus.

"Yes, this is the afterlife, for us at least." says Remus.

"Tell me, is that disgusting dirty pervert Wormtail here too?" says Snape.

"No, he's not. Is he dead...?" says James.

"Indeed he is." says Snape.

"We've not see him. I guess his afterlife is different from ours." says Lilly.

"That's a good thing. I sure do not wish to see the dirty stupid coward of a man again. He was an idiot." says Snape.

"He did sure have some disgusting habits. I can't deny that." says Lilly.

"Yes. Peter was a weird guy." says Sirius.

"I'm glad he's not here. After all, it was he who told Voldemort where Lilly and I was and I'm not sure I could forgive him for that." says James.

"He'd have no one to betray if I hadn't told the Dark Lord about the prophecy to begin with." says Snape.

"Severus, my friend, it wasn't your fault that Voldemort killed me and James. I know that you didn't wanna see me dead and I hold no anger against you for anything you did. You asked Dumbledore for help as soon as you discovered that Voldemort wanted to kill Harry and I think that's very sweet of you." says Lilly.

"Thanks." says Snape with a small smile.

"I agree with my wife. Severus, you're forgiven and once you're ready to forgive me, please do so." says James.

"Right." says Snape. "Harry has grown into a noble young man, that I have to admit. Lilly...James...you should both be proud of him." says Snape.

"We are. Harry's brave and good." says Lilly.

"Yes, indeed." says James.

"I hope Harry and Ginny get married." says Lilly.

"Your son does seem to have feelings for young Miss Weasley." says Snape.

"As far as I can tell, they seem made for each other." says James.

"Yeah." says Lilly.

"Ginny seem to be perfect for Harry." says Remus.

"Severus, follow us to meet the other people who are here." says Lilly.

Snape follow Lilly, James, Remus and Severus to a house on the other side of the island.

In the house, are Nymphadora Tonks, Regulus Black, Alastor Moody and a few other people who Snape has never seen before.

"Welcome." says Tonks.

"Thank you." says Lilly.

"I've prepared food." says Tonks.

"Nice." says Lilly.

Snape takes a seat next to Regulus, the only one there, aside from Lilly, that he actually feel comfortable around.

Snape wish he could sit next to Lilly, but with James there he doesn't think it will be a good idea to do so.

Snape is not the kind of man who'd try to get close to a married woman, no matter how much he wants to.

"Regulus, is it true that you worked against Voldemort?" says Snape.

"Yes, Severus. And I've been told by Lilly that so did you, man." says Regulus.

"That's indeed the truth." says Snape.

"I'm glad you decided to see the light." says Regulus.

"Honestly I did only see half of it." says Snape.

"Perhaps so, but you did the right thing in the end." says Lilly.

"Only because I couldn't stand to see a UK under Voldemort's control." says Snape.

"Are you absolutely sure that was your only reason?" says Albus Dumbledore as he appear.

"There is another, but I wish to not speak of it." says Snape.

"I think I know." says Lilly.

"Don't tell them, please." says Snape.

"Your secret is safe with me." says Lilly.

"Thank you." says Snape.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
